The Seventh Eidolon
by meg127
Summary: REVISING. The war against PSICOM and the Sanctum has spilled over into civilian life. After Bodhum gets attacked Lightning swears revenge on the only one that can being responsible for the attack as well as the entire war. The Fal'cie. Post game.
1. Chapter 1

**The Seventh Eidolon**

"You never learn, do you?" Serah laughed at her fiancé. Snow was lying on the ground staring blankly up at the sky. "I told you not to, silly!" she sighed. "Come on. Get up. It's not that bad."

"You try getting your ass handed to you by some kid." Snow muttered as he sat up.

"I warned you! I told you to leave it alone, but you couldn't, could you?" Serah started laughing again.

Snow stood up and brushed himself off. "What are you going to do with me?" he started laughing himself.

"Divorce you!"

"What?" Snow smiled. "We can't get a divorce. We aren't even married yet."

"Well as soon as we're married we're getting a divorce."

"Fine by me, but keep in mind Light's paying for the wedding. I can't imagine her being to happy about that."

The smile on Serah's face faded. "Well shoot! She has to ruin everything."

"Oh come on! You miss her. Admit it."

Serah smiled. "Well of course I do!"

After a few more minutes they went to the beach to take a walk. It was there that they found the same kid that floored Snow earlier that day. "There he is!" Snow yelled. Serah sighed as Snow stormed off to confront the kid…again. "Hey!" he yelled. The kid stood up and frowned. He was only half of Snow's height yet he seemed to tower over him.

"What do you want?" he yelled at Snow.

"I'm not done with you yet. Don't think just because you're a kid I'm not gonna-"

"You never learn do you?" Serah laughed at her fiancé. Snow was lying on the ground staring blankly up at the sky. "I told you not to, silly. Told you twice."

"I can't believe I had my ass handed to me twice in one day. And by the same kid!" Snow groaned as he stood up. "Maybe we should just go…"

"That's what I've been saying!" Serah sighed. "Come on." she took his arm and started to pull him away.

"This is almost as bad as when Lightning floored me in one hit three times."

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

"No!" First I lose to a girl, now a kid."

"Oh stop!" Serah laughed and Snow smiled.

"Ah, whatever. It doesn't matter." he sighed.

"That's what I've been saying!" Serah rolled her eyes.

They arrived at Snow's house and went inside. "Sooo what's for dinner?" Snow asked as Serah wondered into the kitchen. He lied down on the couch and crossed his legs. "Unless you want me to make something."

Serah just started laughing. "Yeah, no. Remember what happened last time?"

Snow rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding? The neighbors thought someone was being murdered! They even called GC and Lightning had to come over and check it out, make sure everything was safe."

"Come over? More like break down the door and charge in here with that gun thing she has and almost shoot me in the face." Snow put in. It was not a fun experience and Snow was never aloud in the kitchen since. "Stop smiling!" he yelled when he realized Serah was trying not to laugh.

They wound up eating a half hour later. It would have been ready sooner, but Snow had to keep trying to help. It also probably would have tasted better if Snow hadn't kept trying to help. Oh well. After dinner they sat out on the deck ad watched the sun set. "Two weeks." Snow whispered into Serah's ear. She smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder. "Two weeks." he said again.

The siren woke them. They both jerked awake, still on the deck. The town's alarm system wailed. They both stood up and ran into the house. Snow turned the television on. An emergency message was flashing on the screen. "Emergency Evacuation All Citizens Report to Emergency Transports at Bodhum Station."

Snow stared at the screen. "Holy Sh-"

"Time to go!" Serah pulled him away from the screen and they ran outside. People were running down the street in terror. Families were desperately trying to stay together. Lost children were being picked up by strangers in an effort to save them. Serah and Snow started running as well. The siren was still going off. Snow stole a glance behind him and stopped. Airships were closing in fast. Once in range they started firing on the town. "What?" Snow couldn't believe what was happening. He stopped running and stared. Serah yanked on his arm to get him moving again.

Buildings caught fire and pieces fell onto the streets. Chunks of the road exploded as the ships fired at it. They reached the transports and saw frantic Guardian Corps officers trying to get everyone organized. It was no use. Terrified drivers took off with their transport only half full. In all the chaos Serah saw Lieutenant Amodor, Lightning's superior. She ran up to him and asked what was happening. "What are you doing standing around?" he yelled over all the chaos.

"What's going on?" Serah pleaded.

"Its PSICOM!" he yelled. "They've gone insane or something. Now get out of here!" he pushed Serah toward the transports before continuing to give orders. Snow grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Come on." he said. The building nearby exploded. Snow dived out of the way with Serah in his arms. They stood back up in time to see PSICOM elites charging through the smoke, firing wildly at anything that moved. Bodhum's GC responded with their own fire, but they were no match for highly trained PSICOM soldiers. Snow snuck around and started beating the men from behind. One soldier turned and aimed his gun right and Snow's head. "Oh." Snow's eyes widened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two PSICOM men holding Serah. He tried to go to her, but he was whacked over the head with a gun. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, you awake yet?" he asked uneasily. "We need to get going."

"Mphm." was the reply.

"Oh come on! You can sleep in another day. Don't you remember what today is?"

"Mhmm."

"Then you know you have to get up!" he pleaded. "Oh forget it! Its no use."

"I'm waiting for you to _leave_." she said slightly annoyed.

"What?" he looked at her. He saw one eye through her bangs staring at him. "Oh! Sorry." he exited the room and stood outside the door. Once he was gone Lightning took the covers off and got out of bed. She yawned as she stood up. She rubbed her eye and staggered over to the closet. Inside was her uniform. She dressed as quickly as she could. Which wasn't very fast considering how tired she was.

It was the final day of officer training. She as well as all the others would find out today if she was getting promoted. Being the only girl she lucked out and was able to room with her friend Garu instead of a random man. It was agreed that that would have been inappropriate. She had told him about how she had quit the Guardian Corps to save her sister, but since the only person that knew was a PSICOM soldier she wound up killing she figured it would be best to not say anything. Especially after she found out that she was being considered for a promotion. Garu found the whole thing hilarious. She made him swear that he wouldn't say anything about her quitting.

She finished dressing and opened the door to find that Garu was leaning on it. He fell onto her and they both landed on the ground. Lightning glared at him and pushed him off. "Hey, easy!" he laughed as he struggled to his feet.

Lightning stood up and rubbed her head. "I just don't want to have to get a different roommate." she said dryly and left the room.

"Who cares? It's the last day." he said as he caught up to her. He almost put his arm around her, but decided not to. They had been friends for quite awhile, but he still felt uneasy around her. Despite her being more open lately. However, she wasn't open enough to tell him anything about when she was a l'cie. He had so many questions, but unlike most people, also had enough sense not to ask. Lightning had made it clear she didn't want to talk about it. Ever.

They reached the dining hall and stood in line to get breakfast. They were at the end of the line. Again. If Garu wasn't the one that was late, it was Lightning. "And to think we promised to be on time at least once." Garu sighed. Lightning just frowned. She was never late, ever, but this was the second time she overslept. She didn't consider being exhausted as a good reason. When they finally got their food they sat down at an empty table. Right when they were about to start eating a man came over. "Are you Farron?" he asked Lightning.

Lightning saw from the glowing white double band on his shoulder plate that he was a colonel. "Yes, Sir." she said as she stood up.

"Come with me please." he said and started walking away. Lightning followed him and looked back at Garu. He shrugged his shoulders and started eating off of both of their plates. Lightning scoffed and faced forward. The colonel led her to a set of double doors. She knew it was the examination room. The colonel saw how nervous she was getting and smiled. "Don't worry. One of the examiners didn't get a chance to see you the other day. He insisted on seeing you today." he pushed open the door and stepped aside to let her in. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

The waiting to find out the results was bad, but the testing itself was the worst. Three generals sat at a table the end of the room with clipboards in their hands. "Come into the center." the one in the middle said. "Now then. Since General Strommer was absent during you testing we are going to have you go through a shortened version right now. Are you ready?"

Lightning didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready. The testers seemed to know what was wrong. "Don't worry." who she figured was Strommer said. "We retrieved you Blazefire Saber from your room. Here." he placed in on the desk. Lightning went and picked it up. She hated being this close to them. She could feel their eyes watching her every move, especially Strommer. She walked back into the center of the room and faced where the test robots would come out. She readied her blade and at the sound of the bell sprung into action.

Three doors slid open and robots appeared, all shooting at once. She dodged to the left and swung her body and sword like a whirlwind, hitting all three of them at once. More came out even though she hadn't finished off the others yet. She collapsed her blade into a gun and started shooting as she backed up to give herself more space. More robots came out. It was a lot faster that the first time she went through it. Sweat started to drip from her brow.

Two hours later Lightning exited the testing room exhausted. The robot fighting went on for at least an hour and that was only part one. She then had to answer tough questions about battle tactics and what to do when with only literally one second to answer. Each examiner fired several questions at her at once, overtop one another and expected her to answer all of them right away. It was terrible. She remembered going through much easier training and testing when she was trying to become a sergeant. And it only got harder as you moved up. She sighed and went to find Garu.

He was waiting for her outside of the main hall. They still had time before the results would be announced, but they decided to go in anyway. There were other nervous men already inside. They found seats in the middle and sat. "So," Garu started. "What happened?"

Lightning sighed. "I had to get tested again. Apparently one of the examiners wasn't present the first time."

"That's stupid. They should have just waited instead of making you do it again."

"I know."

After a few moments of silence Garu asked, "How'd it go?"

Lightning shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Oh." Garu sighed. She didn't look pleased. In fact she looked upset, worried even. That was very unlike her. "Don't worry. It will work out." he said. This time he did work up the courage to put his arm around her, however shyly. He prepared himself for a hailstorm and was equally shocked and excited when she didn't protest. However, she still sat as rigidly as she always did. He gripped her shoulder a bit more tightly. He felt how tone her muscles were. _Shit this girl's stronger than I am… _he thought and smiled. They stayed like that until the ceremony started. They both sat up straight along with everyone else. The auditorium was full. The same colonel from before stood behind a podium and read off a list of names. If your name was called you were to walk onto the stage and stand in a line facing the audience. If your name was called it meant you got promoted. Garu couldn't help but wonder why the hell this was more of a high school graduation than anything else.

Lightning appeared perfectly calm, but Garu could tell how nervous she really was. He was nervous to, but he was more worried about her than himself. The colonel seemed to be nearing the end of the list. "Farron, Claire." he called. Lightning couldn't believe her ears. Garu first congratulated her then gave her a small push to get her going. She walked onto the stage and took her place. Only two more names were called and Garu's was not one of them. His and Lightning's eyes met. She looked at him sadly. He smiled in an effort to cheer her up. It worked. She smiled slightly back at him.

The colonel then proceeded down the line and attached each soldiers' new shoulder plate for them. When he got to her she stood even straighter and looked straight ahead. He bent down and attached the plate to her uniform and whispered "Congratulations, Lieutenant." before moving on. Lightning touched the double orange bands and smiled shyly.

After the ceremony was over the soldiers were dismissed. They went back to their rooms to back. Lightning hadn't brought much and easily fit everything into her one bag. Garu on the other hand…

"Give me a minute!" he yelled.

After that the new officers were told where they would be stationed. Lightning was to replace Lt. Amodar in Bodhum, who would be transferred back to his hometown. Lightning was upset to know that she would no longer be working with her mentor. They had become very close over the years. She and Garu arrived at the train station and bought tickets. The train arrived a few minutes later and they got on.

Neither of them said anything. Lightning was to busy looking at her new shoulder plate. Garu, while disappointed, was also very happy for her. "Do you realize how cute you look right now?" he asked.

Lightning looked at him confused. "What?"

Before Garu could answer and emergency bulletin came on the screen in their compartment. "The struggle for power between the Sanctum and PSICOM has boiled over and became more than just politics. This evening the seaside city of Bodhum was attacked by PSICOM airships…"

All the color drained from both of their faces. A video played of the attack. Amongst all the chaos Lightning was able to make out Lt. Amodar being shot through the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lightning leaped off the train before it came to a complete stop at Bodhum station, or at least what was left of it. The entire city had been destroyed. Smoking ruins of buildings were all that remained of the once prosperous seaside town Lightning grew up in. Garu quickly caught up to her. They both stared the devastation in horror. Lightning sprinted to the medical tent that was set up, Garu close behind her.

She ran down the aisle of injured soldiers and civilians. Hoping she didn't see anyone she new. She reached the last bed in the row and stopped. A man lied with the bed sheet over his face. She knew who it was by the orange Guardian Corps plates sitting on the night table. Lieutenant Amodar. Garu walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on." he said quietly. Without paying him any mind she turned at left without a word. If she was upset, no one would be able to tell. Except for Garu. He felt how tense she was. They left the tent and started walking down what remained of the main street. Garu knew where she was headed. Serah's body wasn't amongst the injured. That means….

They arrived at Snow's house a minute later. It hadn't been spared from the destruction either. Lightning sighed and shook as she bent down and started mindlessly digging through the rubble. Garu ran his fingers through his black hair before going to help her.

They proceeded through their task without speaking. Without thinking. Suddenly Lightning stopped dead. Her eyes widened at the sight of Serah's necklace mixed in with the rubble.

Lightning gently picked it up. It was cracked, but still in one piece. She held it close to her chest and closed her eyes. "Serah…" she whispered. "I can't lose you again. Not now." Lightning then opened her eyes. They burned with hate. Garu knew that look. The last time she had that look on her face was when she learned that Serah was trapped in the Fal'cie vestige, and that didn't end well.

Lightning stood up and put the necklace in the bag around her leg. It also held her survival knife. She clenched her fist and looked up at Eden floating in the sky. Garu stood up after her. "What?"

"They'll pay." she sneered.

"Who?" Garu was afraid to ask, but did anyway.

"All of them. I should have ended it when I had the chance. Instead I went back to my normal life. I thought everything would go back to the way it was. It didn't. I won't make that mistake again."

"Whaaat are you talking about?"

"The Fal'cie." Lightning looked at Garu. "This war of PSICOM against the Sanctum. Its _all _the Fal'cie."

"And you know this how?"

Lightning looked back at Eden before answering. "It always is."

"Do I even want to know what you're going to do?"

"Get her back. And then…"

"And then what?" Garu felt he already knew the rest.

"Destroy it. All of it. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Garu wasn't sure what to say. If he knew Lightning, and he was pretty sure he did, once she made up her mind there was no changing it. "You really think you can take down a Fal'cie?"

"I did once." Lightning looked at him in the eye. Garu doubted that not having the power of a l'cie this time around made much difference to her. She was pissed. She was going to do whatever she had to. And she was going to get herself in trouble. Again. And he would be right along side of her. He wasn't about to let her go it alone this time. Not after all the things that happened to her last time. Garu is one of the few that can talk some sense into her. Maybe if he had went with her the first time…

Lightning stiffened. She fingered the hilt of her saber. She slowly turned her head slightly to see behind her. She jumped right as a winged monster swooped down toward her. She landed on top of it. "Cie'th?" Lightning gasped. "What-" She was cut off as another slammed into her. Garu didn't hesitate to shoot the one she was just on.

Lightning broke free of the cie'th's grip and shot it through the stomach. She landed on her feet and swung her blade out right as she and Garu became surrounded by cie'th. They all moved slowly toward them. "Well," Garu started as he loaded his gun. "You have experience with these things I take it. What do we do?"

"Shoot them until they're dead."

"Good plan." he chuckled.

The reason Garu and Lightning often were assigned to the same missions was not because they were friends, but because they fought so well together. Garu grabbed Lightning's arm and spun around, shooting as he did. As he came back around he let go and Lightning flew toward one of the cie'th, kicking one of them in the face. She then jumped off of it and spun in the air, shooting at the monsters below. Garu threw her his gun allowing her to dual wield while in mid air. He kicked a cie'th into the air and Lightning swung her saber out and through the monster. She landed on her feet and stood up straight. All the cie'th had been defeated.

"Is it just me," Garu wondered out loud "or was that way to easy?"

Lightning readied her blade in response. "Someone's coming." she said.

A young man, no older than Lightning or Garu, approached them. He didn't look familiar and he seemed to calm considering what had happened in the city that day. He also looked to…clean. Like he wasn't involved in any of the fighting at all. "Who are you?" Garu asked as he pointed his gun at him.

The man rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed at the sight of all the dead cie'th. Lightning pointed her sword at him. "Who are you?" she asked more forcible.

The man had spiky brown hair with bangs that came down in front of his eyes. His brown eyes focused on Lightning as he smiled slyly. He wore a red and black jacket with a black shirt underneath and blue pants. He put his hands in his pockets and started laughing. "Why so tense all the time, Claire?"

Lightning lowered her sword in surprise for a moment. She quickly snapped out of it and raised it again, glaring. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know all about you. You were a l'cie. You killed Orphan, right?"

"If you think that will impress me, think again. Everyone on Cocoon knows that. Now who are you?"

The man smiled again and took out a sword. "Why don't you tell me?" he said. He dashed toward Lightning and swung his sword. She blocked it with hers and pushed him back. He spun around and swung again. Lightning rolled under it and swung her leg, sweeping his legs out from under him. The man fell to the ground, but rolled back up a moment later.

Garu took this opportunity to get behind him. The man turned and saw the barrel of Garu's gun inches from his face. The man smirked and raised his hand. A flash of blinding white light emitted from his hand and blasted Garu back. Lightning gasped as Garu hit the ground hard. She knew that spell all to well. She had used it many times herself. Ruin.

"You." she gasped as the man turned to face her again. He stared at her coldly. "You're a…" Lightning couldn't bring herself to say it.

The man raised his hand to reveal the mark of a Sanctum l'cie. A light pink crystal in the shape of a flower came out of his brand.

"No!" Lightning couldn't believe her eyes. She recognized that crystal. The man through the crystal in the air and it shattered. Lightning had to shield her eyes from the bright pink light that flashed. A tall figure burst from the light. He was at least fifteen feet tall and wore green and white armor. He held a shield in one hand and a dual sword in the other. The warrior of legends. Master of Lightning. Odin.

Lightning fell to her knees and shook in horror at the sight of her old Eidolon, never breaking eye contact from it. "Odin." the man said. "Kill her." Odin nodded and raised his sword.

Lightning never blinked as the sword swung down at her. Nor did she feel any pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lightning never blinked as the blade came down. Her eyes were fixed on Odin's. No one moved. No one breathed. The man stood in horror as his eidolon stopped his attack. Odin's blade was almost touching her forehead. However, he didn't strike. Odin stood looking at Lightning's terrified and bewildered expression. The eidolon eventually lowered his blade and bent down, offering Lightning his hand.

She took a deep breath and put her hand in his. Her hand looked liked it belonged to a small child in the hand of her father. With her other hand she grasped her sword as Odin gently pulled her to her feet. She stumbled into Odin and he caught her. She looked up at him. He appeared to be smiling ever so slightly.

The man took a step back. "Odin!" he yelled. "I order you to kill her. NOW!" he screamed. Odin ignored him. Without breaking eye contact with Lightning he outstretched his hand and a light pink crystal in the shape of a rose appeared in his hand. He offered it to Lightning and she cupped her hands, eyes wide as he gently placed it in her palms.

Lightning continued to stare at the crystal in awe as Odin turned to face the man. The man staggered as he backed away before fully turning to run as fast as he could. By the time Lightning looked up Odin was gone. The crystal in her hands glowed and seemed to give out a faint pulse. "Thank you, Odin." she whispered.

Garu groaned and sat up. Lightning went up to him. "Are you alright?" she asked him.  
"Yeah." Garu answered after a dely. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that…_thing _anyway?" he asked.

Lightning glared at him. "That _man _was Odin, my-" she cut herself off and looked away. She hadn't told him about having an eidolon as a l'cie.

"You're what?" Garu asked confused. "It has something to do with the whole l'cie thing, huh?" Lightning nodded and Garu closed his eyes. "Okay. Its fine if you don't want to talk about it."

Lightning looked at him. "Thank you, Garu."

"Well of course!" he laughed. "What are friends for?"

Lightning smiled softly. Garu was about to continue when a man came up to them. They recognized him as Captain Serverson of the Guardian Corps. They both saluted him and he nodded. "May I ask what you two are doing?" he looked from one to the other and back.

"Sorry, Captain." Lightning began and he turned his attention to her. "This," she waved to the rumble "was my house. I lived with my little sister. I…I have to find her." she looked down at the ground.

Serverson was not assumed. "Duty comes first. I'd had hoped your days of acting on your own were over, but I suppose not. Now come on. I've organized the men into what can pass as squads. Your team is to patrol the-"

"Excuse me? Patrol?" Lightning's eyes narrowed.

"Of course. PSICOM has already shown they are willing to do whatever they can to hurt the Sanctum. It is our job to ensure the Sanctum-"

"Our job is to protect civilians." Lightning snapped back. "PSICOM protects the Sanctum."

Serverson glared at her. "Well that isn't an option now is it? The government takes the highest priority. Without a working government we can not have order."

"Government is useless without people to-"

"That's enough, Farron." Serverson cut her off. "You both need to report to Bodhum station. Immediately." As he turned to go he muttered, "I don't know what Amodar saw in you."

With these words Lightning started to storm up to him, but Garu grabbed her. "Stop." he whispered in her ear. "Do you want to lose your promotion the same day you get it?"

Lightning gave a heavy sigh before nodding. Garu let go of her arm. He had placed his arm over the brown armband she always has on. Serah may have copied the look, but only Garu new the reason why Lightning wore it in the first place. She was trying to hide the scar she got on a mission under Serverson. This was when he was still a lieutenant, before Amodar was transferred to Bodhum. Monsters had invaded the city. Serverson was none to pleased with Lightning fighting "so sloppy she got hurt."

The two of them walked to the station together. Garu was worried. Lightning had that look on her face. The look that meant she was planning to do something drastic. Garu put his hand around her shoulder. She was extremely tense.

They reached the station and found several GC transports ready to take off. Serverson directed them to theirs. The boarded and sat down. The other men were looking at her, waiting for instructions. It had just occurred to Lightning that she was in charge. She pushed the button for the door to close. After a few moments the engine started and they took off.

They flew above the remains of the city in silence. Lightning had her head down as she absentmindedly fingered her survival dagger. After a few moments she looked up at Garu. "Are you with me?" she whispered. He wasn't sure what she was planning to do, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. He looked at her for a moment and nodded.

Lightning looked at the other men out of the corner of her eye. Without turning her head she very slowly and carefully moved her hand closer to the door controls. Garu suddenly knew what she was planning. Lightning looked at him in the eye and held her gaze for a few moments. She then pushed the button for the door to open.

The outside air was like a suction. The other men jumped in surprise. Lightning jumped out of the transport with Garu close behind her. The wind blasted their faces as they flew. It hadn't occurred to Garu how high up they were…and he's afraid of heights. He opened his mouth and let out a loud scream that was lost in the wind.

Lightning was completely focused. The ground was quickly getting closer and closer. Lightning snapped her fingers to activate her anti gravity device. Garu did the same and their decent slowed to a crawl. When they were only a few feet from the ground they turned it off and dropped down.

Garu brushed himself off and looked up at the sky. "Sheesh. Well that's one way to go AWOL." he laughed and looked at Lightning. "Uhh…what are you doing?" he asked. She had taken her uniform off and threw it on the ground.

"They are going to be looking for us" she answered ", and if they don't find us first PSICOM will. The Guardian Corps is now their enemy." she continued as she took her gloves and black sleeve off and threw those onto the pile. Without a second thought she threw her shoulder plate on top of the pile. Garu went over and removed his jacket and put it on top.

"Ok well let's- what are you doing?"

Lightning took out a striker and knelt down. "Erasing our tracks." she answered. A small spark flew from the striker onto the clothed. They immediately caught fire. She stood up and unhooked her sword's case from her shorts. She closed it and swung it around her shoulder. "We're are not GC. We are going to visit our friend in Palopolum." she said.

"Palopolum?" Garu didn't understand. "I thought we were going to Eden."

"We are, but first," Lightning started walking and Garu followed her. "If I'm the target of a l'cie then chances are he is to…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They had decided to stop for the night. They found a cave high up in the mountain and decided to rest there. Lightning had wanted to keep going. Garu had to practically force her to sit down and try to relax. "You won't be able to fight if you're exhausted."

"But I'm not-"

"Quiet!" Garu smirked. Lightning rolled her eyes and leaned back against the cool rock. She titled her head back and closed her eyes. Garu smiled and crawled over to her. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We're gonna get through this." he whispered. Lightning opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I miss him." she said simply.

Garu figured she meant Lt. Amodar. "I know."

"He was always like a dad to me. He…he took care of me."

"He was a good man." Garu nodded.

"I never thanked him…" Lightning whispered. Garu looked down at her. "I was never that nice to him… I was never that nice to anyone."

"Lightning." Garu gasped. It wasn't like her to get like this. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Am I…" Lightning started, but then stopped herself. She wasn't sure how to ask it. She especially wasn't sure if she wanted to even know.

Garu tightened his grip around her shoulder. "You're perfect." he said quietly. She sighed and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Garu."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. I know I'm not the easiest person to get close to."

"Like I said. You're perfect."

Lightning smiled softy and closed her eyes. She woke the next morning to find that Garu wasn't there anymore. She looked around the cave and stood up. She saw Garu facing the wall further into the cave. His zipper was down. He noticed she was looking at him and turned his head. "Give me a minute!" Lightning scoffed and swung her sword around her back and went to the entrance of the cave. A soft hum could be heard coming closer.

Garu walked up next to her. "What is that?"

"You're zippers down." Lightning said without looking at him.

"Eh? Oh gees!" Garu sighed as he fixed his pants.

Lightning shook her head. She leaned against the side of the cave and peaked outside. Dark objects could be seen flying toward their position. Patrols. "Alight, Lieutenant, you're in charge. What do you want to do?" Garu asked quietly.

Lightning didn't answer. She kept her eyes on the patrol trying to identify them. As they came closer she saw that they were PSICOM. "Follow my lead." she said simply. As the first of the patrol zoomed by she jumped and kicked one of the soldiers off of his. She sat down flew around as shots started being fired at her. She spun her hover car around and it slammed into other creating a domino effect of PSICOM soldiers crashing into one other. She flew upward and let go, the vehicle falling to the ground and taking out another solider on the way. She snapped her fingers to activate her anti-gravity device and zipped in between the hover cars. The enemy soldiers fire missing her and hitting each other.

As the last enemy hover car exploded and flew to the earth in flames Lightning gracefully landed on the ground with Garu stating down at her. "What the hell?" he said to himself as he jumped out of the cave and landed next to her. "Okay, sooo…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Shall we continue?"

Lightning started walking. "Try to keep up next time." she snapped at him. Garu wasn't fazed. He walked up next to her. Part of being Lightning's friend was accepting that she wasn't going to be nice to you all the time. He was used to being snapped at. Few people were willing to look past that, but the one's that did, like him and Amodar and now her friend Hope, found a strong friend for life.

Garu couldn't help but wonder if Lightning thought about him as much as he thought about her.

Probably not.

He sighed and stretched his arms. "So…how long do you think it will take to get to Palopolum?" he asked.

"We're getting there today."

"Wha-what?"

"Come on." Lightning jogged ahead.

"We're gonna _run _there? Are you crazy? Why'd you have to blow all the hover cars up? We could of just used those! Ah damn it." he moaned and started jogging. It wasn't that he couldn't run long distances, running is a huge part of training, he just hates it. "So boring…" he muttered as he caught up with Lightning. She had the look on her face that meant she was thinking about something.

_ "Hey, Sis!" Serah ran up to her older sister. "Let's go to the playground! Mom said we can so long as we stay together." the little girl smiled at her big sister. _

_ "Ok!" the elder sibling smiled and took her sister's hand. They walked to the playground down the street. There weren't any other children there. _

_ "Come on, Claire!" Serah yanked her hand. "Let's go on the swings!" _

_ "Race you!" Claire laughed and the two girls took off. Claire was in the lead, but slowed enough to let Serah pass her. _

_ Serah hopped on one of the swings. "Yeah! I won." Claire smiled and gave her a push to get her started. "Thanks, Sis!" Serah smiled. Claire sat on the swing next to her. After a few minutes they were both really high. Suddenly a small boy with blonde hair around Serah's age walked up to them. _

_ "Hey, girls! Any room for me?"_

_ "No way! Leave us alone." Claire yelled at the boy. He bothers them all the time. _

_ "Yeah! Go away!" Serah said to him, trying to imitate her sister. _

_ "Ah, come on! You girls know ya can't resist me!" the blonde boy outstretched his arms. _

_ That did it. Claire jumped off the swing, landing on her feet. She stormed up to the boy who was now very scared. "Whaaa are you doing?" he tried to back away. Claire made a fist and swung it into his cheek. The boy fell over. He laid there for a few seconds in shock. Claire got back on her swing, her sister looking at her in awe. The boy started crying and ran away screaming. "WAAAAAAHH!"_

_ Serah started laughing. "You sure showed him!"_

_ Claire flipped her hair back. "Of course." _

_ Later that day they went back to their house. Their mother was standing on the porch waiting for them. They ran up to her and Serah gave her a hug. Claire noticed that her mother didn't seem happy. They went inside together. "Serah, sweety, I need to talk to your sister. Why don't you go to your room and watch some TV, okay?" their mom said. Serah nodded and skipped off. Claire stared at her mother with her eyes wide. Had that stupid kid told her she punched him? No…she looked to upset for it to be just that. They went over to the couch and sat down. _

_ Mrs. Farron took her daughters hand and sighed. She really didn't want to tell her, especially with her father dying only a few months prior, but she had to. "Sweety, you have been a very good big sister for Serah, but-"_

_ "But what?" Claire asked as tears started to well up in her eyes. _

_ Her mother started to tear up as well. "But I need you to be even better. I just got off the phone with my doctor-"_

_ With those words Claire started crying. Her mother pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently. She had told her oldest daughter that she might be sick, but since the doctor wasn't sure yet to not tell Serah. But now-_

_ "I know, Sweety. I know." Mrs. Farron cried. "You need to be strong for Serah. She needs you more now than ever. Be strong for her. Can you do that for me?"_

_ Claire sniffed and nodded her head. "I'll try."_

_ That night Claire sat in her room curled up into a ball on her bed. She was sobbing softly. After a few minutes she picked her head up and reached under her bed. She pulled out the toy sword she had had for years. She held it in her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on the plastic blade. "Be strong for Serah." she whispered. Her grip tightened around the toy. But she wasn't strong…_

Lightning heaved a sigh and looked over at Garu. He was busy keeping an eye out for enemy soldiers. She noticed her pace had slowed and picked it up.

_"Do you think these are good, Claire?" Serah asked as she pointed to a bouquet of flowers. Her older sister glared at her. _

_ "Sorry, _Lightning_. I forgot." Serah rolled her eyes and picked up the flowers. She brought them up to the register to pay for them._

_ The two sisters walked down the street in silence. Lightning was staring at the ground. Serah looked at her sadly. They arrived at the graveyard and went in. They found the two graves they were looking for and Serah placed the flowers on the ground. Serah stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked over at her older sister. She wasn't even fazed. Serah glared at her. "Would it kill you to show some emotion!" she cried._

_ Lightning returned the glare. "All you ever do is cry! Stop being such a kid!"_

_ That made Serah cry even more. "What happened to you?" she screamed and stormed past her. She stopped and turned around. Her entire body was shaking. "I don't know who Lightning is, but…but give my sister back!" she then turned and ran away. _

_ Lightning stood there watching her. "Tch. She doesn't understand." she then looked back at her parents' graves. "I will…I will be strong for Serah." she nodded before leaving the cemetery. As she left she rubbed the scar on her arm. Serah gets upset every time she sees it. "I have to find something to cover it up…" Lightning muttered to herself. _

After an hour they slowed to a walk. Garu panted and bent over. "Woo! " he laughed and stood up straight. "This is gonna be a long day!"

Lightning kept walking. "What?" Garu looked at her. "No break? Fine. Whatever you want, Lieutenant!" he smiled and caught up with her. "So…what's up?" he asked her. Lightning glanced at him before returning her focus to the path ahead.

"Oh come on! You had that look on your face this whole time. What's going through your head?"

"I was just thinking." Lightning answered bluntly. Garu wasn't expecting mush more than that. He always felt the need to ask though. He looked back at her and found she had that look again.

_She found her sister on the swings they always used to be on. Serah sat down on the swing next to her sister. "Never thought you'd ever come here again." Serah said as she started swinging. "This was my favorite place when we were little." she said more to herself. She looked over to her sister and saw that she was touching where her brand had been. Serah frowned, but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. _

_ "Serah." Lightning said quietly. Serah dragged her feet across the ground to stop the swing. _

_ "Hm?" she asked. _

_ "I promise..." Lightning closed her eyes when she said it. "I promise that I'll also protect you. I won't let you get hurt again, but…" Lightning opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "I promise to be your sister first." she said quietly._

_ Serah smiled as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "Sis!" she jumped off her swing and into her sister's arms. She had been wanting to hear that for years. They parted and Serah laughed. "Deal!" _

_ Lightning smiled softly and started to swing. Serah jumped back on hers and they swung together. _

"Serah…" Lightning whispered. "I promised you...I'm so sorry."

Garu had pretended like he didn't hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hope paced back and forth in his living room. He had seen the report of Bodhum being attacked. He had tried several times to reach Lightning or Snow, but neither were answering. He even called GC Headquarters to find out the status of Sergeant Claire Farron, but he had to leave a message and they hadn't gotten back to him yet.

He would pace, stop to think, and then go back to pacing. Finally the phone rang. He lunged at the phone and answered. "Hello!"

The person on the other side sighed in relief. "Hope. Oh thank go-"

"LIGHTNING!" Hope yelled. "Where are you? Are you ok? What about Snow? And Serah? And that guy you like?"

On the other end Garu's eyes widened at what Hope said and nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw Lightning blushing ever so slightly. "_Hope." _she said sternly. "I'm fine. Serah and Snow are missing, but I know where they are being kept. Now what about you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but…Light what's going on? The news…it keeps saying PSICOM-"

"I know, Hope. I'll be there soon. Stay put. Oh and, Hope…don't tell anyone I contacted you."

"Why not?" A light on the phone started blinking. "I got another call. See you, Light." he answered the call waiting. "Hello?"

"I'm calling from GC. You wanted to know the status of one of our soldiers?"

"Oh yeah." Not that he needed it anymore.

"Lieutenant Claire Farron. Age 21. Hair: Pink, eyes: blue, height: 5'7''. This right?"

"Uh…yeah." _Lieutenant? When did that happen?_

"Status: AWOL."

"Oh."

Lightning hung up her phone and sighed. "What's up?" Garu asked her.

"We need to get to Palopolum. If PSICOM…" she trailed off, obviously upset.

"We'll get there. Come on, we're only like….what, a few hours away by foot?"

"Less."

"See! Don't worry about it."

Lightning nodded her head and started running again. Garu sighed. "Again with the running."

The sun had already begun to set by the time they reached the city. Despite the chaos going on in Cocoon everyone continued to go about their every day lives. What else could they do? There was nowhere else to go to escape the conflict save Pulse, but that was out of the question. Despite all of Cocoon becoming aware of Orphan and what he was planning and what the group of l'cie did, the fear of Pulse was still to ingrained in the people's minds to even think of leaving Cocoon. In fact it was learning that the Fal'Cie were really responsible for the Pulse crisis that caused PSICOM to start its war against the Sanctum.

Lightning and Garu walked down the street trying their best to appear like casual tourists. They stopped at a few stores to look at the items for sale, occasionally one of them would point out something to the other, all the while keeping an eye out for PSICOM troops.

As they walked Garu attempted to make small talk. He even slowly put his hand in hers and sighed in relief when she didn't protest. However, he couldn't help but think that she was allowing this more because it helped their image as a couple enjoying their vacation.

They had almost reached Hope's house when they were spotted. "FREEZE!" a soldier yelled at them and a squad of PSICOM soldiers ran up to them. Lightning sighed. So much for that. They were going to have to reach Hope the hard way. Lightning was about to reach for her sword when she saw what was happening. The squad wasn't aiming at them, but _everyone _in the area.

A soldier that was obviously the leader waltzed up to the terrified crowd as they all put their hands behind their heads and knelt down. Lightning nudged Garu to do the same. As they knelt Lightning eyed the captain. There was very little she could do without putting the civilians at risk.

The captain scanned the crowd and bellowed. "Don't even try to run! We have men through out the whole city. None of you are going anywhere until we get some answers. Now." he paused for a moment. Lightning glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw that what the captain said was true. She could see all the way down the street. Everyone was on their knees.

The captain's yelling brought her attention back. "Which one of you knows Estheim?" Lightning's heart stopped when he said this. He noticed the captain looking at her. Did it show on her face. "You." he pointed to her. She took a deep breath and stood up as the captain walked over to her. Garu stared at her in disbelief. She was going to get herself killed!

"You know Estheim?" he asked bluntly.

"I've heard the name before." she said simply.

"Don't play innocent! I saw your face. You know him." The captain eyed her. He noticed her muscles. "Who are you?"

"Just a tourist visiting from Bod-" she cut herself off in a hurry, but it was to late. Garu let out a soft groan. Lightning knew that if she could see the captain's face he would he grinning.

"From Bodhum. Really? You wouldn't happen to know the Farron sisters would you?" he chuckled. "In fact." he looked down at her feet. "The older sibling's on the run. She was a GC officer that went AWOL. Those boots," he pointed and Lightning mentally kicked herself. She knew she should have bought new shoes once they reached Palopolum. "those look like GC issue." the captain continued. With everyone's attention on Lightning Garu slowly reached for his gun.

"You're name's Lightning Farron, isn't it?" the captain smirked.

"Its actually Claire." Lightning returned the smirk. She knew her cover was blown, so why not have some fun? She glance over to Garu and saw that he was ready to fight. Lightning quickly surveyed the area. Unfortunately some civilians were going to die, but that was a price she was going to have to pay to save herself as well as Hope and Serah. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. "Target's a target." she smirked and before the captain had time to react she pulled her gunblade out and shot the man through the chest.

People started screaming as the other PSICOM soldiers opened fired. Lightning dashed to the side, firing as she ran. Garu followed her. The civilians had got up and started running in every direction. Lightning did her best to weave her way in-between them, but the crowd was to thick and to chaotic. She heard a low vibration and stopped. She looked up at the sky and saw PSICOM planes coming right toward them, firing on the city. _Bastards! _she thought and continued running, Garu along side her. _They're going to destroy the whole city. _

"Come on!" she yelled and yanked Garu's arm for him to speed up.

"I'm coming!"

Hope heard the screams and ran out of his house despite his father's protests. He held his boomerang in his hand. He tightened his grip on it and ran in the direction of most of the chaos. He saw a group of PSICOM men firing on a crowd and threw his boomerang. It knocked one in the back of the head causing him to fall over before coming back around and knocking down another. Hope caught it and was about to throw it again when the entire earth started to shake. He turned around and gasped. An adamantoise was pounding down the street toward him.

"AHHH!" Hope yelled and started running. However he tripped and landed face first on the ground. He rolled over onto his back in time to see the adamantoise's giant foot coming down on him. He closed his eyes and prepared to be crushed when all of a sudden the giant Pulse native groaned in pain. He opened his eyes and saw what appeared to be a giant walking tank forcing the beast's foot back. "Alexander?" Hope gasped.

The Eidolon forced the adamantoise back. It wound up losing its balance and fell to its side. Hope stared in disbelief. Suddenly a green crystal appeared in his hand. "What?"" he looked up and saw that Alexander had disappeared, but the crystal now glowed. He put it in his pocket and turned to run when someone collided into him. No, not collided, grabbed his arm and continued running.

He looked at the person. "Um….hi Light."

"Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at him.

"S-Sorry!"

"Save it! We have to get out of here." she let go of his arm and he started running. "Hey where's that guy you like?" he asked.

"I'm coming!" Garu called from behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_ The goddess has chosen her next servant. Born in the womb of the sky. The Seventh Eidolon is coming. _

Lightning woke with a start. She winced at the bright light shining in her eyes. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was burning up. It was then that she realized she was lying on the couch in Hope's house. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head. She had a terrible headache. She saw Garu was sitting in a chair next to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Are you alright?" His voice broke as he whispered the words.

"Ah…" Lightning lied back down. The room was still spinning. "Yeah." she finally managed to say. Garu wasn't convinced.

"Here." he said as he reached for some water. He handed her the glass. She sat up and took a sip.

"What happened?" Lightning asked without looking at him. She sat there tilting her glass back and forth and watched the water move around inside.

"The three of us were running and suddenly you just fell over. Unconscious."

"Did I?" Lightning said absentmindedly. Her mind was occupied on something else. The words from her dream-was it even a dream, or something else?- echoed in her head, _The Seventh Eidolon is coming. _She knew there were at least six for her and her five companions to each have had one during their time as l'cie, but she didn't know there was only six let alone the possibility of a seventh coming. Legend had it that the Eidolons had been around longer than Cocoon. Could another really be becoming? Why? And how? No one knew how an Eidolon was created. All that was known was that they were powerful beings that aided distraught l'cie…and now former l'cie.

Lightning took Odin's crystal out of her bag and held it. She could feel the faint pulse of Odin's presence in the crystal. She tried to connect with him, to contact him. She closed her eyes. "Lightning?" Who was that? It sounded like someone she knew, but she couldn't find his name.

"Lightning!" Garu called as her body went limp. He got up to find Hope's father.

_Odin._

_ I am here._

There was no wind. Everything was perfectly still and calm. There was no ground. She floated in a space less realm, void of everything. There was no light, yet she could make out her Eidolon perfectly.

_Odin._

_ Yes, master._

_ Who is the Seventh Eidolon?_

_ It draws near._

_ Yes, but who is it?_

_ The one the Goddess has chosen. _

_ But who is it?_

_ The one that draws near._

_ Odin! What is the Seventh Eidolon's name?_

_ The one who is born in the womb of the sky. _

Right as Lightning was about to ask what he meant she was awoken by Garu and Hope franticly shaking her. Lightning's eyes popped open. She sat up quickly. It was then that she realized she didn't feel sick at all anymore. _What was that place? _She thought.

"Light…" Hope looked at her, worry plain on his face.

"I'm alright." She said and stood up.

Hope forced a smile, but it quickly vanished when he realized what she was holding. "Light." he said and pointed to her crystal. He took his own out of his pocket and showed it to her. They stared at each other in disbelief. "Light, what's happening?" He sounded scared.

"I don't know…"

"But…how is all of this happening? The monsters from Pulse and now this?" he started breathing heavily.

Lightning stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Listen. I may not know why this is happening, but I know who's behind it all…and I play to kill them."

"But…who?"

"The Fal'cie."

Hope backed away. "No…no the Fal'cie were under Orphan's control. With him gone they're free to-"

"You believed that to?" Lightning asked bluntly. Hope's eyes widened in realization. What else could they have done? They were still trapped in Cocoon. No one wanted to move to Pulse, so everyone just believed what the Fal'cie told them and went back to their daily lives. Just like they had always done.

"I was a fool." Lightning sighed. She walked away from Hope and Garu, not wanting to face them. "I thought that with Orphan gone things would go back to the way they were."

"Everyone did, Lightning." Garu sighed.

"But I was wrong…and now Serah has been taken by them...again." she clenched her fist. "But," she turned around to face them. "I'll get her back." her eyes narrowed and she nodded in assurance. "I promised I'd keep her safe. I won't let them hurt her."

"I'll help you." Hope put in.

"No." Lightning said quickly. "Its to dangerous. I don't want you in harm's way."

"But, Light!" Hope protested. "Uh…what if PSICOM comes back?"

Lightning looked at him. She hadn't thought of that. PSICOM wasn't going to give up so easily. She'd feel better knowing Hope was where she could keep an eye on him.

"And besides," Hope continued. "I'm a lot stronger now. I'm not a weak kid anymore. I can handle myself." he said sternly.

Lightning smiled at him softly. "Ok."

Garu rubbed the back of his head. "Alright so…Eden?"

Lightning nodded and the three of them left the house.

Hours had past since the attack had ended, but people were still solemn. No one wanted to speak, or even breathe. Fortunately transports to Eden were still working. "Hold on." Lightning said. "They'll know we're coming. We need disguises." Garu and Hope looked at each other and shrugged. A few clothing store were still open. Hope bought a new jacket, a navy blue one as well as a baseball hat. Lightning bought a pair of jeans, sneakers-she made sure to get rid of her GC boots- and a black sweatshirt. She put her hair up in a bun and put her hood up. Garu bought a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey, Light! Light! Eh eh?" Garu posed for her. "So, do I look like a badass spy of sorts? Eh eh eh?" he grinned and waited for her respond.

"No. You look like an idiot."

"Damn it." he muttered.

"Come on. We need to get moving." she swung her sword's case over her shoulder. Garu and Hope followed closely behind her. They reached the station and bought their tickets. GC soldiers were everywhere. Security was even tighter than normal. In order to bored they had to first get searched. A soldier approached them.

"I uh…have to pat you down."

"Go ahead." Lightning outstretched her arms. The man hesitated, not sure where he could touch. Lightning raised her eyebrows. "Problem?"

"Oh…uh…n-no. Not at all." He shook his head and leaned in close. "Ma'am…I uh…" the soldier whispered. Lightning thought she recognized him. He was stationed in Bodhum. "I don't know what you're doing, but Serverson is pissed. He's going nuts trying to find you."

"Is he?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie its fun seeming him so upset."

"I can imagine."

"Lieutenant-"

"Shh."

"Sorry…I just wanted to let you know that…you should be careful…and that, I'm with you. We all are."

"Thank you."

He put a phone in her hand. "If you need us, just call."

"I will."

"Excuse me!" Garu pushed the other man off of Lightning. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"You're hands were on my hips the whole time." Lightning had to force herself to not smile. The soldier blushed and turned away.

"All clear! Enjoy your trip."

The group walked past him. Garu was sure to "accidently" bump into him. Hard. "Prick." he muttered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Garu was still muttering to himself under his breath about the soldier that had his hands on Lightning for to long. Hope looked at him, confused. Lightning just shook her and looked out the window. She could see Eden getting closer as the transport slowly moved toward it. The grip on her survival knife tightened. Garu noticed the look on her face. It was the same look she had right before she went to hijack the Purge train and that didn't end well.

"Umm…Lightning. We need to talk." Garu said suddenly.

She looked at him, but didn't respond. She put her knife into her bag and waiting.

"About this…kill the Fal'cie thing…that's not a good idea."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "You have any better ideas?"

"Well-"

"The Fal'cie treat us like slaves. They do whatever the hell they want, thinking of us as no more than tools for their own twisted goal and you want to keep them around?"

"Well I agree that they suck, but…I mean think about it. What does Cocoon run on? What supplies our light, food, water, air, and shelter? The Fal'cie."

"So?"

"So!" Garu yelled. "So if you destroy them then what? Where's everyone gonna go? Pulse? Good luck convincing people of that."

"They won't have a choice."

"So you're going to kill the Fal'cie and then force everyone on Cocoon to go to Pulse. What makes you think that will work? How do you even plan on killing the Fal'cie to begin with? Start there."

"I killed one before."

"Yeah, as a _l'cie. _You know, magic, extra strength and endurance."

"I still have Odin."

"And I have Alexander." Hope put in. No one noticed him. He sank into his seat as the other two continued to go back and forth.

"Look, Lightning, I know you're mad about Serah and all, but-"

"But nothing-"

"No you listen to me!" Garu yelled. Lightning looked at him in shock. He had never raised his voice like that before. He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry…I'm just worried about you. I mean, remember what happened last time you tried to save Serah from a Fal'cie. That didn't end well."

Garu didn't realize, and Lightning gave no indication of it, but him saying, "_tried_ to save Serah" cut very deeply. She was successful in rescuing Serah the first time, and that failure turned her and her companions into l'cie. She never asked Serah if she remembered being a crystal, or if she really was sleeping. She was too afraid to. The thought of her sister being trapped in a crystal prison just…

"Look…" Garu started again. "All I'm saying is be careful ok? I don't want anything to happen to you again. If you confront a Fal'cie…you could wind up a l'cie again. Then what?"

"I…" Lightning looked down at her feet for a moment. She clenched her fists and looked back up at Garu, eyes shining with determination. "I don't give a _damn _what happens to me. People will never know peace so long as they are dragged through life on a Fal'cie leash. I will destroy them all. And if I die? So be it."

Garu knew that there was nothing more he could say. Her mind was made up and that was that. He remembered the promise he made to himself to follow her down whatever road she chose to go. He had no intension of breaking it.

Lightning went back to looking at the window. Hope and Garu exchanged glances. Hope shrugged and went to the bathroom. Garu sighed. He understood why the kid was coming along, but he still wasn't happy about it. He then turned his attention back to Lightning. He got up and sat next to her. He put his arm around her gently. "Hey…" he whispered.

"I keep failing her."

"What?"

"Maybe I should die…"

Garu didn't know what to say. He stared at her in disbelief. "What…what are you talking about?"

"Its not like it matters. She has Snow. She doesn't need me anymore. She never did. I was nothing but a nuisance to her. All I did was make her unhappy."

"Stop it." Garu sighed. "Please. You know that isn't true."

"She cried everyday growing up. She would hide in her room, so I wouldn't…yell at her. Originally I thought she was crying over our parents, but…as the years went on I realized she was crying about me…and what I did to myself."

"Stop." Garu pleaded.

"I can't be like this anymore. I can't protect her. I can't protect anyone. I'm useless. I couldn't even save mom."

"Lightning, please-" Garu begged, but she cut him off.

"Don't. Call me that." she snapped and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and watery. She was about ready to cry. Yet despite this there was a fire in her eyes. Garu knew what it meant. She didn't want to be Lightning anymore, but she had to be in order to remain strong enough to save Serah. Garu looked at her sadly and pulled her into hug. He patted her back at she cried silently.

Hope stood outside. He had heard everything. He decided to wait outside the cabin. He didn't think Lightning would want him to see her like that. He had a feeling she felt like she had to always be strong and comforting around him. He greatly appreciated her concern for him, especially since she was the closet thing he still had to a mother, but he really wished she'd realize that he wouldn't think any less of her if she cried once in awhile. However, he didn't want to embarrass her, so he waited outside.

A few minutes later Garu opened the door and let Hope in. He sat back down in his seat. After a few moments of hesitation he stole a glance at Lightning. She was right back to her former position as if nothing had happened. He then looked at Garu who shook his head.

_Lightning…_Garu thought. He wanted to say so much to her, but he knew she wouldn't listen. He could scream it at her and she wouldn't hear a word. She wouldn't let herself. So instead he just said the words in his head. _You're going to kill yourself at this rate. You have to let it go. You have to forgive yourself and realize it wasn't your fault. Serah loves you! She always did. Do you really think she wouldn't miss you if you died? Yeah she has Snow, but you're her SISTER. She'll always need her big sis. No matter what. And your mom…yes she needed a transplant and you were old enough at that point and had matching blood types, but…come on! If you had heart problems and needed a new one would you let your daughter give you hers? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was beginning to get dark when they finally reached Eden. The group left the station; Lightning led the way with Garu and Hope following behind. She kept an eye out for any GC or PSICOM troops. Since the war started security at Eden had gone through the roof. The Guardian Corp had put so much of their effort into protecting the capital the rest of Cocoon was suffering. That's probably how PSICOM was able to launch such devastating attacks on two cities already. All around Cocoon people were dreading where they would strike next.

Garu walked up to Lightning and spoke quietly. "So what's the plan then?"

"Hero's don't need plans." she responded in a mocking tone.

"I don't get it."

"Its something Snow always says." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh…hey! I like Snow. He's a good guy you know." Garu smiled hesitantly.

"I know. He's just-"

"An idiot?" Hope chimed in.

Garu looked from one to the other. "You guys are terrible! He's a good man. He cares about people and he's loyal to Serah."

"What are you, his PR agent?" Lightning smirked.

"I might be." Garu returned the smirk and pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

She stared at him blankly and took it. She gave one look and sneered. "Win a date with Lightning?" she raised an eyebrow.

"WHOOPS!" Garu snatched it out of her hand. "Sorry. Wrong one." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Let's see…debit card, change, lint, no no no. FUCK! Don't have it." he grumbled and put it back in his pocket. Lightning just shook her head and continued scanning the crowd.

Something was wrong. It was just to…_quiet. _That's when she realized what the problem was. People were just not paying attention to them, they were _avoiding _them. Whenever Lightning made eye contact with someone they darted their gaze away a little _to _quickly. Even out of the corner of her eye she could tell people were trying to avoid them. That could only mean one thing; they had walked right into a trap.

"Come on." she picked up the pace and darted around a corner with the others following.

"What's up?" Hope asked as Lightning turned to face them. Garu already had an idea. He took his bag off and unzipped it, his gun clearly visible.

"Be ready for the fight." Lightning said and readied her own gun. Hope took out his boomerang and held it ready.

"Ok."

Lightning nodded and peeked around the corner. She could already see soldiers coming their way. Hopefully they don't know their exact position yet. A wild bullet that whizzed past Lightning's head proved otherwise. "Let's move!" she yelled and ran into the fray. It only took a moment to identify the attackers as PSICOM. That was good. It meant GC would be here soon. They should be able to disappear in the chaos.

Lightning cut threw the first wave of enemies with Garu giving cover fire. Hope hung back and handled any enemies Lightning may have missed. He heard men behind him and turned. He yelled as a group of PSICOM soldiers started firing at him. He held up his hand holding his crystal, ready to summon Alexander, right when a shield formed around him. The bullets hit, but bounced right off. "What?" Hope looked at the crystal.

The soldiers continued to charge at him. Hope ran backward and threw his boomerang at them. Lightning ran past him and fire at the others. "Light!" Hope called to her and she turned once all the men were down. "The crystal!" he said and waved his hand with the green gem in it. "It gave me a shield! Try using yours!"

Lightning nodded thanks and held the pink rose crystal that housed the soul of Odin. She aimed it at the next wave of soldiers and a blast of lightning shot out, knocking her back. The remaining incoming soldiers stopped short. "What?" one of them called. "L'cie?" they started firing.

Lightning jumped to the right and hid behind the closet thing she could find. She popped up to take a couple shots before blasting more lightning at them. Garu snuck up behind the last remaining troops and silently took them out with his knife.

Once the area was completely quiet Lightning whispered, "Thank you, Odin." before waving them over to her. They came over and waited for her to give direction, Hope cradling his crystal.

"Ok. We need to get as far away from this area as possible. GC will be here any minute." she said as she started walking away before braking out into a jog.

"Again with the running!" Garu threw his hands into the air and shook his head before following. It wasn't long before they saw a group of men running toward them, ordering them to halt. Lightning sprinted at them and spun, her sword knocking all of them out of the way at the same time. One of them got up and before Lightning had time to react his gun was inches from her face.

"Any last words?" he snarled.

"Yeah. Duck." she responded with a straight face.

"Wha-?" the man barely got out before a boomerang collided into the back of his head. Lightning sidestepped the body as it fell and smiled approvingly at Hope.

"Not bad."

"Thanks!" Hope beamed.

They continued running for a few more minutes before Lightning stopped short. "What's up?" Garu asked.

Lightning didn't answer him. Hope walked up to her. "We gotta keep moving." he said. She nodded to him, but still didn't move. "What?" Hope asked and then stopped. He turned to look in the same direction she was and knew instantly what was wrong.

Standing not even a hundred feet away was a lone cie'th stone. They walked toward it slowly. "Who do you think it was?" Garu asked. Lightning thought she had an idea. She put her hand up to it and it flashed. Suddenly bright lettering appeared. Garu read it aloud. "'The Seventh Eidolon is coming?' What? 'Born in the womb of the sky. The soul that burns of a thousand fires. The Seventh Eidolon'?"

He looked to Lightning to clarify, but she just shrugged. After a few more moments she spoke. "We're not going to gain anything just standing here. We need to find Serah."

"And Snow." Garu put in.

"Right." she brushed off.

They reached Eden prison, the most likely place for Serah and Snow to be held captive. "Ok." Garu nodded. "What the hell do we do now?" he asked and pointed to the security surrounding the entrance. "We can't get in without a pass and then once in, then what?"

Lightning had already formulated a plan. "Watch my back." she said and before either one could ask what she meant she walked toward the front of the building. The guards immediately spotted her.

"Freeze!" one yelled.

Lightning put her hands up. They approached her and she continued walking forward slowly, drawing them closer to her. Once they were within reached she ripped her sword from its case and slashed at them. The two guards fell back, but were still in one piece. Garu raised his gun and fired, taking one down.

The other guard saw his ally fall to the ground and dropped his weapon. "Don't shoot!" he begged. "What do what? I'll do anything."

"Give me your pass." Lightning answered coldly. He handed the card to her and she took it from his shaking hand. She put it in her pocket and walked past him. Suddenly the man composed himself and picked up his gun. He wheeled around and was about to fire at Lightning when she turned, sword raised. Fortunately Garu suspected he would try to trick her and was already prepared. He picked the guard off with one shot before he and Hope joined her.

Lightning looked at the fallen guards before turning to face the building. "Right." she said to herself and walked up to the entrance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Serah sat in her cell with her head down. She lost track of how long she had been there. It felt like forever. There were no windows in her cell. She could have been there one day or three months. She was just hoping Snow was all right. They were separated upon arrival and hadn't seen each other since. What about Lightning? If PSICOM kidnapped them then they were probably after her to. Serah prayed her sister was all right. She knew she would be coming for her. Serah just hope she got here soon before it was to late.

Why was PSICOM after them anyway? She had heard in the news of a possibility of war between PSICOM and the Sanctum. She wasn't going to lie and say that didn't scare her, but Snow kept assuring her everything would be fine. Serah smiled slightly. Snow was always optimistic. Whenever she got upset, he would put an arm around her and talk about their upcoming marriage. His smile and laugh would always cheer her up. If only he was with her now…

And what about Lightning? She should be in Eden already for officer training. When they arrived Serah tried to find her in the crowd, or even Garu, but it was no luck. Serah brought her hand to her chest. She had dropped her necklace in Bodhum during the attack in hopes Lightning would find it. She just hoped her sister was all right. Serah knew Lightning was more than capable of taking care of herself, but she worried all the same.

Snow paced back and forth in his cell. He couldn't get his mind off Serah. He had no idea where she was, but he knew he had to find her. He heard people coming and quickly sat back down. He saw as they got closer that they were PSICOM soldiers. As they walked past Snow got an idea. "Hey!" he called.

The two guards stopped. One of them turned and looked at him. "Shut your mouth!"

"Why? So you can ignore me. That's no way to treat your guest!" he smirked.

"Why you!" the one soldier came up to him. Snow reached his hand through the bars and grabbed the back of the guard's head. He slammed it into the cell, knocking him unconscious. The other guard ran to sound the alarm as Snow finished the key out off the guard. He opened the cell door and charged at the fleeing guard. He had just reached the radio when Snow slammed into him.

Snow stood up and opened the door to the next room of cells. He moved as quickly as he could without alerting any nearby guards. The two guards he knocked out and his empty cell would be found soon. He needed to get to Serah before that happened. He heard people coming and hid around the corner. He peaked out to see what was happening. A line of soldiers was running down the hall. Snow overheard one of them saying, "Get all men to the entrance! Hold them back."

So the prison was under attack? That could only mean one thing. "Lightning." Snow smiled to himself. He ran out of hiding and headed in the opposite direction as the guards, assuming if they were heading toward the entrance then maybe Serah's cell was-

"Snow!" Serah called to him. He ran up to her and unlocked her cell. She threw her arms around him. "What took you so long?" she half cried, half laughed.

"I'm sorry." Snow smiled. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." he led her down the hall. They rounded a corner and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. They stopped short and Snow instantly put himself in front of Serah, using his body as a shield.

"Snow?" Lightning asked. Garu and Hope came up behind her after checking that the close was here.

"Lightning?" Snow responded. Serah pushed Snow out of the way and hugged her sister.

"Serah!" Lightning's eyes widened and she smiled as she returned her little sister's hug.

Snow spotted Hope and gave him a pat on the back. "Hey there, kid. You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. You?"

"I'm fine." Snow then turned to Garu. "Hey, Garu. Doing well?"

"Yeah." Garu nodded and returned the smile.

"Come on." Hope said. "The army will be here soon. We gotta keep moving!"

"Right." Lightning nodded in agreement and they took off. Guards intercepted them, but Lightning and Snow took care of them. "Garu, watch our rear!" Lightning called back and he nodded.

Moments later the alarm started going off. The door infront of them slammed shut and locked. Lightning spotted a ventilation shaft and kicked it open. "Hurry up." she called and the group climbed in one by one. They dropped down and saw that they were in the sewers. "This most run all through out the city. We should be able to follow it to get out of here." Snow thought out loud.

"No." Lightning said. "We're heading for the Sanctum."

"Ah, come on Lightning!" Garu walked up to her. "We've rescued Serah. We need to get out of here, now."

"If we don't end this now then they'll just come for us again tomorrow." Lightning countered. She turned to leave, but Garu called to her.

"Lightning. Now is not the time."

"Light's right." Hope walked up to Lightning. "I'll come with you."

Serah went up to Lightning and waited. Lightning looked at her sadly. "No…Garu, take Serah-"

"No." Serah shot back. "We're staying together.

Lightning sighed. "Fine. Stay close." she started to walk away, but then stopped. "Snow." she said and he looked at her. "Check your pockets."

Snow gave her a puzzled look before shrugging. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blue crystal. "What?"

"Me and Light have ours to." Hope held up his Eidolon crystal to show Snow. "I don't know why though."

Snow looked back at his crystal. He shook his head and continued walking. "We don't have time."

A few minutes later they came to an intersection. They stopped short at the sight of a man standing at the center trying to decide which way to go. This wasn't just any man though. "Sazh!" Snow laughed and the man turned.

"What the? You guys escape to?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Escape?" Snow asked. "You got captured to?"

"Yeah. Seeing you guys here means it probably wasn't because I tried to leave without paying my check." he shook his head. "Had a friend of mine help me out though." he held up his crystal. The group looked at one another. "What?"

Snow, Lightning, and Hope all held up theirs. "What the heck is going on?" Sazh sighed.

"Not a clue." Snow laughed. He examined the two paths. "This one. This one goes to the Sanctum."

"You know this how?" Garu asked.

"Heroes don't second guess themselves." Snow smiled and gave thumbs up.

Lightning shook her head as the group followed Snow down the path. They arrived at a dead end, but saw a ladder leading to the surface. Lightning went first and pushed the grate open. She checked that the coast was clear before calling the others up. They were right outside the seat of the Sanctum.

They stood before it for a few moments. Lightning motioned to the others to follow and they set off. Suddenly there was a blast of white light. They all shielded their eyes. The light disappeared and the entire group stared in shock at the man that stood before them.

Dysley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"How are you here?" Lightning snapped at Dysley. Everyone else was still staring in shock.

"How…?" Snow couldn't find the right words. "But….you died?" he asked more as a question, a reflection of his own self doubt.

"Died? No, not even close. Weakened and Divine Lindzei restored me to power." Dsyley chuckled at them. "Did it never occur to you? Ask yourself, how is it that the Cocoon fal'Cie continued to function after my supposed destruction? I meant it when I said only Ragnarok could kill me."

Snow and Sazh looked at one another. "That's quite the loop hole." Sazh shook his head.

"So, it's been you right from the beginning." Lightning stated flatly. "You started the war. You ordered PSICOM after Serah."

"And everyone else." Garu put in, but Lightning ignored him. "Wait…what about that l'cie guy that attacked me and Lightning? You branded him didn't you?" he asked Dysley who nodded. "What ever happened to him?" as soon as he finished the question he remember the cie'th stone outside the prison. "Oh my God."

"You meant for all of us to come together, didn't you?" Lightning asked.

Dsyley laughed. "In a sense, yes, but not in the way you did. I was not expecting you all to come willingly. Of course, Lindzei assured me that if I capture even one," he pointed to Serah "the rest would follow as you all did before."

"And why would she help you?" Lightning sneered.

"The seventh Eidolon is coming." Dysley smirked at their expressions, especially Lightning's. "It draws near. With each passing second Etro's seventh child comes one step closer into being."

"And why should this matter to you?" Snow asked,

"It is said that seven Eidolons are needed to kill Ragnarok." he said simply, allowing the others to fill the rest in themselves.

After a moment of silence Lightning spoke. "And only Ragnarok can kill Orphan and bring about the end to Cocoon. Right."

"So then…" Garu shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Isn't obvious?" Dysley laughed. "Eidolons cannot enter our world unless summoned.

"You know we have the Eidolon crystals." Lightning stated. "Get rid of us and no more threat."

"Precisely." Dysley raised his staff into the air. Lightning readied her blade as the others moved back. A blast of wind burst from all sides of the staff and shock all of Eden. Lightning regained her balance and pointed her gun in Dysley's direction only to see he had vanished.

The entire room started to shake and fall apart. "Let's move!" she yelled and grabbed Hope's hand as she ran for the exit. Buildings fell apart all around them. "Come on! To the station." she yelled and led the way. The ground started to fall under their feet. Lightning jumped over a large crack, bringing Hope with her. The others were about to followed when a huge piece of the ground broke off and fell thousands of feet to the ground below.

"I've got a ship nearby we can use!" Sazh yelled and led the others away.

"Come on, Hope. Eden Station isn't far." Lightning assured him. He nodded and they continued running with Lightning half dragging him, shooting at any and all soldiers that tried to stop them along the way.

By the time the others reached Sazh's ship Eden had already began to completely break apart. "Get in get in!" Sazh yelled as he ushered the group inside. He hopped into the cockpit and pulled back on the throttle. The ship flew off the ground and zoomed into the air, away from Eden.

Garu looked out the window. "Where the hell is Lightning?" he cried.

"Don't worry." Snow tried to assure him. "I'm sure they're fine."

Garu looked at him and nodded even though it was obvious he was still nervous.

Lightning cut through the wave of resistance with Hope right behind her. More and more of the ground was falling out from under them. They needed to get to the station before all the emergency transports left.

A building toppled to the ground right on top of them. "Hope!" Lightning yelled and grabbed him. The shockwave the building made on impact threw them several feet, right over a gaping hole. They fell from Eden with the city close behind them. Lightning activated her anti gravity device and zoomed away as fast as she could, tightly holding on to Hope.

All around on Cocoon citizens emerged from their homes and watched Eden fall from the sky in horror…and in awe.

….

"Where are they?" Garu called desperately.

"There!" Serah yelled and pointed out the window. Sazh tried to fly closer to Lightning and Hope's falling bodies, but PSICOM ships intercepted them.

"Damn it!" he yelled and flew back around, trying to shake them off. The ships were going after Lightning and Hope as well. Lightning dodged the incoming ships. She turned her head and thought for a moment before flying over to the edge of Cocoon.

"What are you doing?" Hope yelled.

"Going where they won't." Lightning replied. She broke free from Cocoon's borders. She straightened her body as she let them fall to Pulse's floor.

"Hurry up!" Snow yelled as Sazh did his best to follow them out of Cocoon. He was so focused on watching Lightning that he didn't see the PSICOM ship closing in behind him. One good shot was all it took to blow the engine and send them hurtling to the ground. "Hold on!" Snow yelled.

Lightning saw them and moved to follow them. "No!" she cried at the sight of the ship hitting the ground in a burst of flame.

A moment later she and Hope landed near the crash. She ran up to the site and looked around. She saw Serah and Snow and ran up to them. "Are you all right?" she asked her sister, who nodded quickly. Snow put an arm around Hope and sighed.

Sazh came forward swatting the smoke out of his face. "Whew. Made it. We all here?" he asked.

'Wait…" Lightning looked around. "Where's Garu?" she got her answer as the smoke cleared. She staggered at the site of Garu pinned between two broke parts of the ship. "No…." she whimpered and ran up to him. She feel to her knees and inched toward him. Snow held Serah back as she tried to run to her sister.

"Garu." Lightning's eyes turned glassy.

"Hey Light." Garu forced a smile. He groaned and tried to move. "Oh shit…" he muttered at the pain.

"I'm get you out." Lightning said and put her hands on the metal bar holding him in place.

"No…" Garu shook his head. "You need to keep moving. Get to safety." he said with difficulty.

"I won't leave you."

"You have to. Dysley's got to know you all survived. He'll be after you."

"I can't leave you." Lightning cried, tears beginning to fall from her cheeks. "I won't leave you. Garu-"

"Claire." Garu said forcefully. "Please." his force dropping with the next word. "I can't…I'll just drag you down. Please…" he said with increased difficultly.

"Garu…I…I…"

"I know." Garu forced a half smile. "I…love you to." With much effort he outstretched his hand and stroked her hair. "I love you more than life itself…and that's…that's why I'm glad the last thing I'm going to see is you."

"Garu don't say that!" Lightning shook her head. "I'll save you."

"You already did." Garu whispered. "I never loved anyone before you. I didn't even know what love was. You taught me love. Thank you Lightning….Claire." he said and the two of them looked at one another. Garu's eyes glossed over as he moved his head closer to hers. Their lips connected and they kissed.

Garu pulled back despite Lightning's protests. Snow gently put his hand on her shoulder and she stood up. She took one last look at Garu before turning away. The rest of the group followed without a word.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Finally Lightning stopped and turned. "It's getting late. We should set up camp and work out a plan for tomorrow." She showed no signs of ever being upset.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Despite being exhausted Lightning had volunteered to be the look out for the night. Everyone knew she must have wanted to be alone for a while and so they didn't oppose, not even Snow and he's usually the first one to try and help.

After everyone was asleep Lightning got up and started patrolling the surrounding area. She wasn't even thinking about Garu, just the task at hand. They needed to get back to Cocoon. Who knew what Barthandelus was doing to the people? He had to be the one behind everything, from Serah being kidnapped to the civil war that was still going on, and now Garu…

He will pay.

Something caught her attention and she looked out of the corner of her eye. Her fingers touched the hilt of her sword. Something was moving in a nearby bush. Probably just an animal. Lightning waited where she was for a moment long. Once it became obvious it was nothing she relaxed and keep walking.

The next few hours seemed to pass by quickly. Lightning didn't realize how little attention she was paying to her surroundings. She encountered a few hostile wildlife, but she took care of them quickly and without much thought. It was the stifled scream that brought her back. She recognized it instantly.

Serah.

Lightning's heart pounded as she sprinted back to the camp. By the time she got there it was to late. They were gone, all of them. A voice boomed from above, it was Barthandelus, "Come to me. The seventh Eidolon draws near."

"You coward!" Lightning screamed, her voice breaking, causing a burst of electricity to emit from her body. She stumbled backward in shock and stared at the ground, though not really looking at it. She trembled as she put her hand to her heart. That didn't come from her crystal. Even as a l'cie when she used magic it felt very detached. She was using it, but it didn't come from her, but this…she felt the electricity coming from the very core of her body as if she produced it herself. "What's happening to me?" she whispered, a slight cry in her voice.

_ "Master!" _a voice rang inside her head. It was Odin. She realized she was gripping her crystal and she held it closer to her. "_The sky, Master! What comes from the sky?"_

…

Serah woke and found herself chained to a metal column. Her heart jumped and she looked around. Snow, Sazh, and Hope were all strapped to columns as well. Snow saw she was awake and called to her as he struggled, "Serah! Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" she forced out. "Sis…" she whispered.

Barthandelus laughed at them. "Stop fighting. It will all be over soon. The seven Eidolon draws near. Only with all seven would the Eidolons have the power to kill Ragnarok. With you four gone the Eidolons have no way of coming to this world and Ragnarok will live." he smirked.

"Four?" Snow asked. "What did you do to Lightning?"

Barthandelus chuckled. "You fool. By capturing you all I've enraged her. She's on her way her now. With your deaths her rage and guilt will transform her into Ragnarok."

"No!" Serah cried.

"You…GAH!" Snow fought to free himself, but it was no use. The fal'Cie only laughed.

…..

Lightning stood before the Tower of the Fal'Cie. It was built over a thousand years ago as a home for all the fal'Cie. At the top was where Barthandelus had to be holding them. Hate burned inside of her as she entered the tower.

…..

"Its already to late." Barthadelus explained smugly. "It a matter of minutes you will all be dead, and with that Ragnarok will awaken. Cocoon is about to draw its last breath."

"You're insane, Dysley!" Snow yelled as he continued to struggle.

"Light would never become Ragnarok…" Hope said to himself sadly. He had to believe it despite not being sure.

The door opened and Lightning stormed in. "Barthadelus!" she yelled and pointed her sword at him. "Let them go. Now." she said forcefully. The fal'Cie only smirked.

"Sis, no!" Serah cried. "You need to get out of here!"

"Be quiet, Serah." Lightning said sharply.

"I'm afraid its' to late." Barthandelus smirked. He slammed his staff against the ground and Snow, Serah, Hope, and Sazh all started screaming in pain.

"Stop it!" Lightning yelled, her eyes going from Serah to Hope and back. She felt something building inside of her. Electricity started crackling around her.

_"Master!" _Odin called to her. _"Call Ragnarok! Let his corrupt spirit claim you. Trust me!"_

Lightning nodded in understanding and let her anger fill her as she called out to Ragnarok. Her body started to glow. Pain shot through her as she changed.

"NO!" Serah screamed in horror at the sight of her sister transforming into the beast Ragnarok. She didn't notice when the pain stopped or when Barthandelus started laughing. None of them did. They all stared in shock and horror at the sight of Ragnarok. Lightning's blazefire saber rested at the monsters feet.

Tears rolled down Serah's cheeks. Hope gaped in disbelief and closed his eyes, praying it was a dream.

Barthandelus raised his staff and his bird flew into it. There was a flash of light as the two combined to form Orphan. Ragnarok roared at the sight of its enemy.

None of it mattered anymore. Serah looked down on the ground. None of it mattered…

Ragnarok roared and charged at Orphan who only smiled as the monster smashed into him and clawed at him. He laughed as the monster ripped and pounded at his body. Death at last!

None of it mattered…

…

…

…

_"Serah…"_

None of it mattered…

_"Serah!" _a voice called to her. She knew that voice.

"Claire?" Serah whispered. She opened her eyes and saw her sister standing before the monster. "Claire!" she screamed and the others looked at her. Snow looked, but didn't see anyone.

Serah watched as her sister went over and picked up her sword. Snow watched as the sword floated into the air and levitated over to Orphan's now broken body. Serah watched as her sister raised her sword above her head as she stared down at Orphan.

Ragnarok raised into the air, its body emitting an orange glow. It was preparing to finish Orphan off, but the fal'Cie was not looking at the monster. He was staring at Lightning. "You…"

A bolt of lightning cracked as Lightning brought her sword down. Orphan cried not in pain, but in anger as his mind left his body. Orphan fired its final blast at the fal'Cie, but it was to late. His body destroyed, but his mind still alive. Orphan was not dead.

The blast struck Orphan's body and shook the entire room. The chains surrounding the others disappeared and they fell to the ground as the tower broke from underneath them. Snow grabbed onto Serah and held her close as they feel to the Pulse floor.

Invisible arms grabbed Lightning and pulled her from the world. Blackness was all that surrounded her.

Ragnarok roared and lept away from the falling tower.

Hope summoned Alexander and the Eidolon put itself under the others as they fell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

There was nothing. There was no light, yet she could see. There was no wind yet she could feel. There was no space yet she could stand. The Void. Odin came to her. _"Do not worry."_ he said to her softly.

…..

Ragnarok leapt to the Temple of the Eidolons. The seventh one had arrived. He knew what that meant. They would be coming for him soon. He would meet them at their own temple and kill them. No one can match Ragnarok.

…..

Hope rubbed his backside as he stood up. While Alexander broke the fall it still kinda…hurt. A lot. Sazh groaned as Snow helped him up. Serah stood off to the side. She was cradling Lightning's gunblade in her arms and held a light pink crystal in the shape of a rose bud in her hand. She looked at it is awe. A faint pulse came from inside. "Sis…" she sobbed. Hope went up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Its alright. We'll get her back." he said, trying to sound reassuring despite not being sure himself. Serah nodded to herself and turned to him.

"Right." she said, holding the crystal close to her.

"Where'd you get that?" Hope asked.

"She gave it to me." Serah answered simply and started walking away.

In the distance Ragnarok let out a roar. Come to me, Eidolons! Let Ragnarok finish you!

Sazh stumbled over. "Whoa whoa! What was that now?"

"I have to face him." Serah said quietly. She started walking in the direction the roar came from, but Snow stopped her.

"What are you talking about?" he sighed, still trying to catch his breath.

"I have to. I need to help Lightning." Serah answered quietly. "We all have to go." she spoke up and looked at the others one at a time. "It's going to take all seven Eidolons to kill Ragnarok. We have their crystals. We have to go!"

Snow wasn't sure what to say. Hope nodded and went up to Serah. "You're right." he said sternly. "This is something we have to do." he continued and turned to Sazh and Snow. The other two looked at one another and shrugged.

"Alright then. Saving the world. Again." Sazh sighed and with that the group headed off to face the beast.

…

_"What is this place?"_

_ "It is a peaceful place."_

_ "I don't understand."_

_ "It is alright. Etro is watching over you. She loves you."_

_ "I'm so tired."_

_ "Then sleep."_

_ "What if she needs me?"_

_ "It is alright. You will hear her if she calls. Rest."_

_ "Thank you, Odin."_

….

The sun had begun to rise by the time they reached the temple. It loomed over them. The temple stood at the top of a large hill. Built from stone it had to be several thousand years old. On the archway over the entrance it read, "_Come to me, children of Divine Etro." _Serah gripped Lightning's saber in her arms and lead the rest of the group up the steps.

Snow pushed the doors open and they went inside. Once inside the doors slammed shut behind them. They turned and saw Ragnarok staring down at them menacingly. The beast lunged at them. Snow grabbed Serah and pulled her out of the way. Ragnarok landed on the floor, furious that he was empty handed and turned to face them. Serah walked forward and with both hands raised Lightning's sword. Her arms buckled under its weight. Hope went over to her and helped her hold it while Sazh pulled out his pistols and Snow readied his fists.

"Ok." Snow grinned. "Let's do this then!"

Ragnarok roared and charged at them. Serah raised her crystal. Ragnarok screamed at the sight of one of his enemies. Serah yelled as loud as she could. "Claire!"

_"Who is that?"_

"Claire!"

"_Who is she calling?"_

"Sis! Please!"

"_Does she want me?"_

Serah tried to step back, but Hope put his hand on her shoulder. Ragnarok was nearly on top of them. Snow threw himself in front of them, bracing himself.

Serah held the crystal close to her. "Lightning!"

A burst of electricity shot out and a bolt of lightning came up from behind them, grabbing the saber and shooting toward the beast. Lightning burst right threw the monster before landing on the ground weakly. Ragnarok stumbled backward in pain.

Suddenly Odin appeared and struck the monster. Ragnarok swiped at the Eidolon but was to slow. Odin countered with his sword. The two exchanged blows, each vying for the other's death.

Hope took out his crystal and called his Eidolon with Snow and Sazh following his lead. Alexander, Shiva, and Brynhilder appeared and began aiding Odin in the fight. It was still not enough. All seven were needed.

Lightning lied on the ground staring blankly up at the ceiling. With much effort she sat up and saw the fight occurring before her. She new what had to be done, but was she strong enough to do it? She stood up and looked at the monster. Ragnarok freed itself from the struggle and rounded toward her. Odin intercepted him and blocked the monster's swipe.

Lightning put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and electricity started crackling around her. She began to glow pink as she fell to the ground. She planted her hands on the floor and a summon circle appeared. Her eyes burned an intense pink. A beam of white-hot light shot out from the ground. It soared through the roof, causing part of it to crumble. Alexander threw himself below the rumble, using himself as a shield as Brynhilder assisted Odin trying to keep Ragnarok off of Lightning long enough for her to call the remaining two Eidolons.

The beam found its targets and heated the crystals until they shattered. Fang and Vanille fell to the Pulse floor. Bahamut soared down from the sky and caught them. He flew to the temple, knowing what was happening. He let out a roar to signal to his fellow Eidolons that he, his master now free, was coming.

Lightning heard it and let go. She jumped back and Odin followed. Ragnarok threw the fire Eidolon off of him. Alexander caught her right as Bahamut swooped down, followed by Vanille's Eidolon, Hecatonceir, and swiped at Ragnarok.

Fang and Vanille landed on the ground and Snow ran up to them. "Guys! How did you-?"

"Ah, who really knows?" Fang shrugged. "Now what the hell is happening?"

Ragnarok roared in anger. Now that all seven Eidolons were there the real battle could begin. Lightning stood up straight and held her saber ready. "Ragnarok!" she called to the monster and he turned to face her. Pink electricity crackled around Lightning as she reached out and electrified her sword. "I am the Blazefire Soul. Born in the womb of the sky. I am the seventh Eidolon. My name is Lightning. By our hands your reign WILL END!"

The seven Eidolons all charged at the monster at once, all from different sides. Ragnarok roared and slashed at his enemies, but it was no use. Together they were too much for him. Ragnarok screamed in pain and anger, defeat sinking in.

And then it was over.

…

Lightning opened her eyes and realized she was in a bedroom. Someone had placed her in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She looked around the room, it looked like Hope's house, and saw a strong looking middle-aged man with snow-white hair. She sat up and gave him a good look. "Odin?" she asked him.

The man smiled. "Yes. I used to be human you know. It was a long time ago, but I still remember my birth name. Its Zio."

"Zio…" she said quietly.

"With Ragnarok gone we Eidolons are no longer in danger, and so Divine Etro has granted us permission to walk alongside humans again, appearing how we did before we were chosen by her."

"Right." Lightning answered simply.

"You must be very tired."

"I am..."

"Then rest."

"But what about-"

"Serah can do without her sister for a few hours. The others are all here as well. They are eager to see you, but I think you should rest a while longer."

Lightning pulled the covers back. "I'm alright-" she started to say, but Zio put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its alright. Even Lightning Farron needs rest now and then." Zio smiled softly. "You've earned it."

Lightning hesitated for a moment before lying back down. She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Zio."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

With Barthandelus gone there was no one to pull the strings of PSICOM and the Sanctum. The war ended almost instantly. Everyone on Cocoon breathed a sigh of relief. Lightning sat on the couch in Hope's living room watching the news. She had been summoned to the courthouse to be tried for war crimes earlier that day, however given the circumstances of the entire war being caused by a fal'Cie her crimes of attacking Sanctum soldiers, causing public hysteria, and breaking into a Sanctum prison were waved and instead she was only punished for disobeying her commanding officer's orders. She had been demoted to the rank of staff sergeant. She'd get over it.

However, the real news was that the fal'Cie weren't working at full power anymore. Apparently Orphan, while not fully dead, was still gone enough to damage Cocoon. Some of the Eidolons were powering the essential fal'Cie –not Eden- enough to keep them going at full power. However, it was a temporary solution. They were going to have to relocate to Pulse. Deconstruction of Cocoon to be rebuilt on Pulse would be starting soon, starting with Bodhum. It was a solution Lightning couldn't help but smile to herself over. The fal'Cie were better gone anyway.

Serah was in the guestroom Lightning was using. She and Snow had claimed the other one, much to her sister's annoyance. Vanille and Fang were staying with Sazh and his son for now.

Lightning's gunblade rested on the dresser. Serah examined it carefully. There was never any blood on it. She figured Lightning cleaned it before returning hope so Serah wouldn't have to see. Serah really did hate that sword. She always hated it. She hated the Guardian Corps and everyone in it. She hated how Lightning's life was always on the line. She knew her sister could handle herself, but still. Above all else she hated what her sister became after joining the military.

Even though she had changed her name to Lightning a few years before joining, it wasn't until after that she started to change. She spoke to her less and less and when she did she was very cold and usually angry. Serah knew that she was different now, that she really did care about her but…she wanted Claire back. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Serah?"

Serah turned and saw Lightning was standing in the doorway. Her older sister came up to her and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Serah muttered as she glanced at the blazefire saber, but quickly redirected her glaze to the floor, hoping Lightning wouldn't notice.

"This?" Lightning asked and picked up her gunblade. "I never told you, but this was awarded to me last year. I was proud of it, but…" she chuckled to herself. "I kinda got used to it." she finished and went over to put it back in its sheathe. "I guess I just got used to always having it in sight." she continued and went back to her sister.

"Why didn't you tell me it was an award?"

"Uh…" Lightning put a hand on one of her hips, "I didn't think you'd want to know. You never wanted to hear anything about the Guardian Corps."

"Sorry." Serah sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Hey…" Lightning put her hands on her sister's shoulders and smiled at her softly.

"I like it when you smile." Serah said quietly. Lightning reached out and dried the tears on her sister's face.

"I don't like it when you cry."

Serah nodded, not sure what else to do. A few moments passed before she worked up the courage to ask her sister something that had been bothering her for years. "Um…Sis?"

"Hm."

"You never told me why you changed your name to Lightning."

Lightning's hands fell to her side. She then crossed them over her chest and took a few steps over toward the door, not wanting to look at her sister. "I…needed to be strong. So I could take care of you, but…I knew I wasn't strong as I was. So that's why I changed my name. I thought it would help me become someone that could handle everything, but I was wrong. I didn't just change my name, I…forgot who I was." Lightning turned to face Serah. "I know I haven't treated you fairly. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Tears immediately flowed down Serah's cheeks. "Sis! Does that mean…um-"

"Yes." Lightning answered, knowing what Serah was asking. "You can call me Claire if you want."

"If I want'?" Serah stepped back. "You…you still want to be Lightning?" she asked sadly.

"Uh…" Lightning waved her hand. "I don't really care, but Zio –Odin- says that's going to be my Eidolon name."

"Oh. Okay." Serah paused for a moment. Suddenly a big smile spread across her face. "Claire." she said happily and Lightning smiled. She sighed and sat down on the bed. "Are you okay, Claire?" Serah asked. She couldn't say her name enough.

"Yeah." Lightning said half-heartedly. "I need to talk to you. Sorry this is kinda sudden, but...you need to hear it."

Serah suddenly turned serious and sat down next to her sister. "Go ahead."

"Its about Mom."

"What?" Serah wasn't sure what to say. Lightning never wanted to talk about either of their parents, especially their mom.

"On the day before she died she…asked me something."

"To take good care of me, right?" Serah asked hopefully even though she knew that wasn't it.

"No." Lightning heaved a heavy sigh. "She asked me…for my heart."

Serah didn't realize that she had jumped up and was now standing in front of her sister. "She would never!"

"She said you needed your mother more than your sister, so I should…I should give her my heart so she could live."

"Stop it, Claire!" Serah began crying again. She wanted to believe it was a joke, but Lightning's eyes told differently.

"I'm so sorry, Serah. I didn't want to tell you, but you deserved to know." Lightning began to shake as much as she tried to control herself.

"No. No, Mom wouldn't want that. She was just scared. She didn't know what she was saying." Serah went up to her sister, who had since sunk into her hands, and picked her head up. "Claire." she said and fell into her sister's arms. Lightning held her sister close. "I…I love you, Sis." she had to force out in between the tears. "I'd rather have you. I'm so glad you're here."

Lightning tightened her hold around her sister. "Thank you, Serah…thank you."

….

Captain Severson instructed his crew to follow the lone ship that fell to Pulse's floor. They had landed near the crash site and surveyed the area. They arrived at the site a few minutes later.

A man was pinned in between two parts of the ship. Severson recognized him instantly and ordered a medic to help him. The man was fading fast…

They managed to free him and placed him on a stretcher. Severson glanced at him as he was pushed by and smiled. He knew the man would live.


End file.
